


A Million Ginger Babies

by tuesday



Series: A Million Ginger Babies [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 1890s, 2010 Fic, Babysitting, Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, Timestamp, a million ginger babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor does not make the best baby-sitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Ginger Babies

**Author's Note:**

> First posted as comment fic in 2010 as a time stamp to "Amy is not actually the first companion to invite a guest. (She's just the first to marry him.)" Set one month later (or a ton of months later, depending on how you look at it) in 1890.

"Wow," Sara said. "Dad grew up here?"

Morgan looked much less impressed. "I wanted to see Gallifrey."

The Doctor cleared his throat and wondered if this was really the best idea after all. "Gallifrey doesn't exist anymore," he reminded her, and it didn't sting quite so much now that he had explained it approximately 7,583 times when Morgan was four alone.

"But you have a _time machine_ ," Morgan said, and seven was still too young to understand the complexities of time travel for humans, apparently, because the Doctor explained the consequences of interfering with one's own timeline three times as often as he did about Gallifrey.

"Sunflowers!" Sara said, running forward and, quite fortunately, distracting her sister.

Of course, then they found the paint and brushes Van Gogh had left behind, leading to Morgan wanting to capture the essence of the fence and nearly destroying _The Starry Night_ in the process, not to mention Sara attempting to suck on one of the brushes.

"Lead!" the Doctor said, snatching it away. "That has lead!"

Amy, he was sure, would never let him out alone with the children again.


End file.
